1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for playing bocce ball games and more particularly pertains to a new bocce ball type game device for playing a disc throwing game with rules similar to bocce ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for playing bocce ball games is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for playing bocce ball games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for playing bocce ball games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,592; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,669; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,139; U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,619; U.S. Pat. No. 915,450; PCT Patent No. WO 95/30457 (Inventors: Bouchard et al.); and EPO Patent No. EP 0 310 054 A2 (Inventors: Norman et al.).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bocce ball type game device. The inventive device includes a plurality of discs including a number of tossing discs and a marker disc. Each disc has a center, generally circular first and second faces, and a perimeter side edge between the first and second faces of the disc. Each disc has a generally cylindrical bore extending between its first and second faces. The device also includes a disc carrier comprising a generally U-shaped elongate handle rod having a pair of elongate arms and an elongate crossbar. The disc carrier also has an elongate carrying rod with one of the ends of the carrying rod coupled to the terminal end of one of the arms of the handle rod. The carrying rod is extended from the one of the arms of the handle rod towards the other arm of the handle rod. The terminal end of the other arm of the handle rod has a hook formed thereat into which a portion of the carrying rod is insertable into such that the carrying rod is attached to the another of the arms of the handle rod.
In these respects, the bocce ball type game device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a disc throwing game with rules similar to bocce ball.